Sailor Moon 7 sins
by hnh058513
Summary: With Seven Sins by her side Miyuki Gaen will be coming to Jyuban How will The Senshi React. Set during Season 3 of Sailor Moon and Between Buddyfight 100 and DDD Good Kyoya and my own OC


**Future Card Buddy Fight belongs to Bushiroad.**

 **Sailor Moon belongs to Toei Animation.**

 **Sorry about how long it's been since I've posted.**

 **[Buddy Skill On] Core Deck Case/Gadget**

 **"Hello" speaking**

 **'okay' thoughts**

 **-Location-**

 **Sailor Moon 7 Sins**

-Aibo academy Buddyfight Arena-

On one side of the arena is a boy with brown hair( **AN: I can't remember who he is but I do know that he was one of the people bullying Kiri in episode 1)** standing in front of him is Armour-Knight Ogre and floating beside him is a set spell while behind him is the Danger World Flag.

While across the field is the main protagonist of this story a girl wearing light green sneakers, a blue knee length skirt, and a green version of Sofia's dress. her hair is light green with a blue bang covering her left eye which based on her revealed eye is cyan. Her Core Gadget is a blue and white finger less glove with a green gem in the centre on her left hand while her right holding her current weapon a Green Lance with blue lines along the hilt, the weapons name is Preceding Star Donner Stern ( **Translation Thunder Star).** Behind her is the Hero World Flag. Her Name is Miyuki Gaen the younger sibling of Kyoya Gaen.

"Well are you going to give up now or will you draw out the pain" her opponent taunted due to the fact that while he is still at 10 life while she is at 2. Her response was "Do remember I said I would win in ONE TURN and this will be my last turn." As she placed the tip of her lance on her core gadget and the removed it increasing the cards in her hand to 2 she said "Draw" followed up by adding the card that was in her hand earlier to her gauge giving her 5 gauge in total and then drawing one more card in return "Charge and Draw". Then what she said next shocked her opponent "I'm now prepare for despair calling... Final Phase, I am equipping the Impact Item, Orbiting Shooting Star Lucifer, then the card shot up into space and a giant screen appeared in the arena displaying a gigantic white lance shaped satellite pointing down at earth.

[Buddy Skill On] behind Miyuki 2 pairs of angelic wing came into existence as a white aura surrounded her and then she flew into space where she was then shown on screen behind the giant lance as dust gathered under her feet into solid platform. Then she said " Now to fully activate Lucifer I must pay 1 Life, 5 gauge and move 1 monster to it's soul and I choose, 7 Sins of Hell Wrath- Satan the Vengeful," above her, her life counter went down to 1 and all her gauge disappeared while the last card in her hand shined and summoned a ghostly giant horned red skinned demon which then entered Lucifer at the same time that she sheathed Donner Stern into it.

Lucifer gained a red and green colour scheme, as she started running, as she pushed off and shot off back to her opponent she shouted " with Donner Stern being in lance form before equipping penetrate is gained and with Satan being in the soul and having less life the difference is added to Lucifer's critical meaning I am attacking with a total of 12 critical. Impact Piercing Morning Star Punishment." As it destroyed Ogre and went on to hit her opponent his life disappeared and rapidly decreased to zero. [Winner Gaen, Miyuki] then the two Flags and her equipped item disappeared her phone rang, when she answered already knowing who it was "Good after noon Big Brother", "I take it you won considering I saw a Shooting Star in the middle of the day, getting to the point I have found a parallel world with no connection to Buddy fight and I would like you to investigate, before you ask due to supernatural events on par with Future Force and Disaster Force I will allow use of the Combat Pass." He said all with his usual mischievous tone though the seriousness underneath was easy to hear. All she could say was "Well get ready Beelze"

 **End** **Prologue**

 **For those Wondering**

 **Preceding Star Donner Stern**

 **Generic**

 **Attack 6000**

 **Critical 2**

 **Condition to equip this item you must have Sturm and Dran, equipped, this item gains half it's critical.**

 **(Auto) Modular Weapon this card may utilise the effects of all items in soul**

 **(Act)Lance Form: this card gains Penetrate**

 **(Act)Machine Gun Form: Gains Double Attack**

 **(Act)Sniper Form: Gains Shadow Dive**

 **(Act)Bombardment Form: Gains Spectral Strike**

 **Seven Sins of Hell- Wrath Satan the Vengeful**

 **Generic**

 **Size 2**

 **Attack 8000**

 **Critical 4**

 **Defence** **5000**

 **Condition Pay one Life to summon, sacrifice 1 monster, have less then 5 life and move the top card of your deck to this cards soul.**

 **(Act) Revenge of The Devil until the end of turn if you have less life then opponent, the difference between your life and your opponent's is added to this this card critical  
**

 **(Auto) Spirit of Vengeful if this card is in the soul if your opponent has more life, the monster that this card is in the soul of gains the diference between your life and your opponent's**

 **(Auto) Last Act upon leaving the field your opponent loses half their life**

 **(Soul Guard)**

 **Orbiting Shooting Star Lucifer**

 **Impact/Item**

 **Generic**

 **Attack 10 000**

 **Critical 0**

 **Condition Pay one Life, 5 Gauge, Put one card in this card's soul and Equip over Preceding Star Donner Stern. May only be equipped during Final Phase**

 **(Auto) this card gains the critical of the previous item**

 **(Auto) Modular Weapon this card may utilise the abilities of all items in soul**

 **(Auto) You may attack with this card during Final Phase.**

 **Combat Pass:**

 **Designed to allow activation of Buddy Cards without risking Disaster Force withdrawl(the state that I've noticed Kiri and Tasuku were in after their Disaster core were broken) or when in a dystopian or permanent future**

 **AN: for those who haven't guessed her Buddy despite the nickname Beelze here is another one a black hole is a form of a sin in the fact that it consumes without care and the force of a controlled black hole was used to create those platforms.**

 **The reason for Beelze not being present was that he can be depicted by a giant mosquito or a swarm of flies so due to his size he chose to remain in a pocket dimension and watch.**

 **The Deck name was Deep Space Despair. as indicated by her use of despair earlier it will be a common phrase for her.**


End file.
